Lonely Hearts
by nadishikoamuirza
Summary: There's a pain in my heart which needs to be filled. But it's so empty I don't know how to fill it. But whenever I'm around 'him' my pain melts away. What does it mean? Why do I think about 'him? Yaoi kairei!
1. Chapter One

Hey all this is a new story i came up with in class, I hope everyone likes it.

**_Disclaimer - I don't anything from BeyBlades!_**

* * *

**__**

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter One**

Kai's POV

I don't understand why my heart aches like this but what can you do when you have emptiness within your heart. I wish I knew why I have this pain but it'll never be explained. But why is it that every time **_'he'_** is around the emptiness is gone.

"Hey Kai!"

Why does it have to be…

"Kai you okay?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I listened to the voice calling my name. oh how the voice is so electrifying, the owner of the voice is whom makes all my pain melt away, I opened my eyes to look at the goddess standing in front me, as I whisper;

"Why does it have to be you Rei?"

"What'd you say Kai?"

I can't believe I said that out loud, I hope he didn't hear me.

"I didn't say anything Rei, you're hearing things."

"It sounded like you said 'why does it have to be you Rei?' am I right? If you don't like me being around you then just say so."

I looked Rei in the eye.

"That is what I said, but it's not what I meant."

"Well at least I now know what you think about me Kai."

I watched as his golden eyes began to swell with tears.

"No, Rei, you don't under…"

"No! I do understand everything Kai! You really are a coldhearted bastard, even to me you are! It never used to be that way, I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"But I…"

"I hate you Kai, I can't believe I'm saying this…I hate you, and I don't want you to come near me or speak to me ever again!"

I watched as tears fell down his face as he ran away. Damn it Rei, why do you do this to me? I don't understand what I'm feeling, so how can I put my feelings into words if I don't understand them? Rei, I'm sorry.

Rei's POV

Why, why does Kai hate me so much? I wish he would open up a bit more so I could know what's on his mind. But why am I so obsessed over him? It's as if I love him, but even so, he would never return my feelings, he hates me. That's fine with me. I hope he dies a slow painful death and burns in hell for all eternity…no, I shouldn't say that, it's wrong to think that about our captain. I walked in the dojo and up to my room. Hopefully Tyson and the others still weren't back yet. But I was wrong…

"Hey Rei! What's up buddy? Dude, why are you crying? What happened?"

I looked away from him. But that's when our happy-go-lucky team mate came running.

"Aww…Rei-Rei is crying! What happened?"

"It's nothing Max."

"But Ty said you were crying."

"Well Tyson's wrong!"

I said and walked into my room locking the door behind me. I rubbed me eyes as I walked over to sit on my bed. I glanced out my window and saw that Kai was still under that tree writing something. I stared at him admiring him from afar. Even though I said I hated him I still watch him, I still care as if I loved him, but you can't force someone to love you. But out of everyone in the world why did it have to be him? Why me? Why Kai? I looked out the window at him for one last time, but this time he looked up at me. I became so flustered that I shut my windows, which I'll later regret, I sat on my bed and sighed as I picked Driger up off the night stand. I wish you could help me out here buddy.

Kai's POV

I sighed as I heard Rei slam his windows shut. Why…what did I say to anger Rei? I wish I knew why he was mad. I was in the process of writing everything down in my journal of what recently happened.

'Am I really in love with Rei? It can't be true…can it?

* * *

Thanks for reading please let me know if i should continue this or not. Oh and Read and Review please! points to the review button please! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey all here is the next awaited chapter! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own anything from beyblades (though I wish I did)_**

**

* * *

Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

"Why is Rei-Rei upset?"

"I'm not sure Maxie."

"Do you think someone said something to him Ty?"

"Maybe, but who? Me and you were out so that leaves Kenny!"

Max nodded as I lead him to Kenny's room. I knocked on his door. He opened his door and stared up at us with his oversized glasses.

"Yes?"

"Hey Kenny, have you talked to Rei at all today?"

"No I haven't Max, I've been working on Dragoon all morning."

"Oh…thanks anyway."

"Why?"

"Rei is upset and we don't know why."

"Have you talked to Kai?"

Me and Max thought about it.

"Is he actually here?"

I asked Kenny.

"Last I checked he was."

I became mad, did Kai say something to make Rei mad? I bet he did, just like he always pisses me off.

"Come on Maxie, we need to pay Kai a visit."

We ran to his room and banged on the door.

"Kai, open up!"

"What are you two doing?"

I looked over to see who was talking to me.

"Kai is the one who made you mad. I know it!"

"Tyson!" It doesn't matter if Kai made me mad or not! What's done is done. Besides, do you have any proof that he was the one who pissed me off?"

"Um…no…"

"Then just drop it Tyson."

Rei's POV

I walked back into my room and went back to writing in my journal,

'Tyson and the others know that Kai made me mad, but I guess that I should have listened to Kai before jumping to conclusions. But it's so hard to tell Kai, the captain of our team, that I'm in love with him. Not only is that wrong but all the ways he could reject me. I wish I had a sign to tell me if he feels the same about me.'

I sighed as I put my journal away. I opened my door to let some air in, but it was still stuffy in my room. I guess that means I need to open my windows again. I walked to me windows to open them but as I did I heard movement from the roof. I looked out the window to see what was there. Man I hate it when I can't see anything. I was about to climb out of my window when something blue flew past my face, followed by the owner…Kai…with no shirt on! Oh gods, I can't help but stare at him now, this is something that you hardly see. He's so graceful in movement and aggressive with his attacks. He's so….perfect….

Kai's POV

(Earlier that day)

"Kai, what did you do to Rei?"

I looked at Tyson who was walking out from the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tyson fumed, he knows that I made Rei mad, but Rei hates it when people fight his battles. I don't blame him, just look at who is trying to fight this one.

"Tyson, didn't Rei tell you to drop it?"

"Huh? How did you…?"

"Rei doesn't like it when people try to handle his problems."

"But…"

"Just drop it Tyson."

Tyson ran back to the kitchen yelling curses as he went. I sighed as I walked upstairs to me room to put my journal away. I put my journal in the draw to my night stand, then grabbed my blade and launched it out the window.

"You ready girl?"

She gave out a cry saying she was ready.

"Alright let's go Dranzer."

I jumped from my window running with her along the obstacle course I marked for us to follow. We ran through the woods that ran down a steep hill, running blindly as we went dodging branched that would knock us over. As we were going Dranzer emerged from the blade and spread her wings far and wide letting out a cry of freedom. Waiting for us at the bottom was a river, which I forgot about until it was too late and I had already fallen in, but a river wasn't going to stop me.

"Dranzer!"

Dranzer flew at a tree cutting it down and making it fall over the river. I grabbed onto the tree and pulled myself out of the river and we kept going. We looped around and ran up the hill around the woods. Yet Dranzer was way ahead of me and I knew why. As we came up over the dojo I jumped up onto the roof ripping off my soaked shirt and tossing it aside. Dranzer raced ahead of me, I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with her.

"Dranzer go!"

Dranzer took off into the woods in a smaller obstacle course of empty cans in the woods. Of course she made it though just fine.

"Dranzer return!"

I called. Dranzer went back into her blade and flew right into my hand. Even though I was now all hot, sweaty and 'alone' I still felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up at the dojo to see Rei's bedroom windows open. I jumped up to my bedroom window and walked into my room and out into the hall. I was planning to take a shower until I saw Rei's bedroom door open. I glanced in to see a curious kitty looking out the window. I decided to have some fun, so I slowly made my way behind the kitty. I got up real close to his ear and whispered,

"Careful, we don't want you to fall."

Rei jumped and turned on his heel.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Rei yelled at me as I was leaving.

"I'm leaving, see?"

I say reaching his doorway.

"Wait!"

Rei said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I stopped to listen.

"What were you doing in my room? Did you need anything?"

Rei asked. I turned to face him.

"What are you looking at Kai?"

I backed Rei up against his wall. His eyes are so beautiful, and his scent is so intoxicating. His eyes widened as I leaned in. His breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to kiss him but instead I pulled away and walked out of his room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi sorry for the late update as usual...Anyway here is the next chapter please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

Rei's POV

I was up against the wall, Kai hovering over me. His eyes are so magnificent like pools of wine. And yet his eyes are soft and not harsh like other times, this is different. His face is so close to mine. Is he going to kiss me? This must be a dream. Or maybe not since Kai just pulled away. I watched as Kai left my room. Damn, why did he have to lead me on like that? That's it! I ran after him but when I reached the hall, there was no trace of him. I hate it when does this. But that's when my sensitive ears picked up what sounded like water. Maybe that's where Kai went. I left to the bathroom but I was wrong since my nose got a whiff of someone on the pot. I knocked on the door just to clarify who I thought it was.

"Oh just in time Maxie. I could really use your help. Sorry if it smells!"

Yep it was Tyson.

"Oh you're in there, never mind…um…just hurry up please."

"Whoa! My bad Rei!"

I pulled my shirt up to cover my nose from the smell. As I was walking away I ran into someone.

"You should be more careful Rei."

I looked up to see Kai holding me up from falling.

"I um…"

I pushed Kai away from me.

"I…I…"

"You what Rei?"

I became so flustered by his comment

"I thought I told you not to come near me?"

I yelled at him.

"Yeah, but just because you tell me not to doesn't mean I'll listen. I am the leader of this team and you are apart of it last I checked. So I can still come near you all I want Rei."

Kai said then brushed past me. I stood there wondering why Kai did what he did and said what he said. Argh, this is so confusing.

Kai's POV

I walked away from Rei and into my room to go and grab my washcloth. Wait…if Tyson is in there then my shower can wait. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor, but my silence was broken by a little kitten.

"Yes Rei?"

I asked scaring him.

"Kai…why did you…why…you…almost…"

"Why I almost kissed you? I felt like it."

"Oh…"

"You seem disappointed about that Rei."

"I uh…um…"

I could see a slight blush creep up on his face.

"I thought you were only interested in girls Rei? But if you were how come I've never seen you with any of them?"

"I…I just haven't found the right girl…yet…"

"Sure, whatever you say."

I got up and walked to my door, then stopped.

"Rei, no offence but, you just don't seem like you're even trying to look for girls let alone to even be with one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My way of saying I think you're gay."

With that I left to go take my shower. Leaving an even more confused kitten behind. I saw a book of some sort laying on the floor right in front of the bathroom door. I picked it up and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I looked on the cover and I couldn't find a title. I reached over to turn on the water then opened up the book. On the inside it read, 'Rei Kon's Journal. KEEP OUT!' I never knew Rei kept a journal. Well let's see what our little kitten writes.

'It happened again today. It just confirms me worst fears. He hates me. The one I have admired from afar, who always talked to me and no one else…'

I couldn't read anymore. Rei loves someone else. I should have known that my beloved kitten loved someone other than me. I put his journal down and jumped in to take my shower.

Rei's POV

Kai has been in the shower for almost an hour now. I hope Kai's okay. I went to go grab my journal, but when I went into my room Tyson and Max were in there.

"Rei, I never knew you were gay."

I looked at Tyson.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tyson."

I said denying the truth.

"Don't lie Rei. We read your journal. I never knew that you liked Kai."

After hearing those words from Max I felt as if my whole world came crashing down.

* * *

points to review button you know you wanna click on it...please... 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey all I'm back with the next chapter. I'm sure you all have waited awhile for this chapter and here it is! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter Four**

Rei's POV

"I can't believe you two! Why would you two read my journal?"

"Well you were sad so Maxie and I decided to figure out why."

I began to fume.

"If either of you tell him I will never forgive either of you!"

They just grinned at me while I went to my nightstand to find my journal, but it wasn't there.

"Where is it Tyson?"

"Huh?"

"My journal! Where is it?"

"Maxie, I thought you had it?!"

"No Ty. I didn't have it."

Great what's next? Kai showing up at my door with my journal?

"Rei?"

"What!?"

I yelled, but when I looked at my doorway there was Kai, dripping wet, a towel around his waist, and something in his hands.

"I don't like that tone of voice Rei."

"I'm very sorry. I'm just frustrated right now. Plus Max and Tyson aren't helping either."

"Oh, well three things. One I have a meeting in Russia with Tala n the others so don't stress out with cooking. Two, I need to talk to you later Rei. And three, you should be more careful of where you leave things."

I looked at him confused. But that's when he handed me my journal.

"Where was it?"

"In the hall."

"Oh wow, thank you so much Kai!"

"Yeah, whatever. I have to leave shortly so get some rest while I'm gone. But don't forget to practice."

With that he left my room.

Kai's POV

I just finished my shower and was drying off when I saw Rei's journal. I sighed knowing that I have to return it. I picked it up and picked back up where I left off,

'…I'll admit it. I'm in love with our captain, Kai Hiwatari. I don't care what anyone says. I know this is a new feeling for me but it does explain why I'm not in love with girls. But I don't know if Kai is gay or not.'

I closed his journal with a smile on my face. It's time to play with a certain kitten. I walked out the bathroom and up to his door.

"Rei?"

"What?!"

I can't believe he just yelled at me.

"I don't like that tone of voice Rei."

"I'm very sorry. I'm just frustrated right now. Plus Max and Tyson aren't helping either."

"Oh, well, three things. One, I have a meeting in Russia with Tala n the others so don't stress out with cooking. Two, I need to talk to you later Rei. And three, you should be more careful of where you leave things."

He looked at me confused. So instead I handed him his journal.

"Where was it?"

"In the hall."

"Oh, wow, thank you so much Kai!"

"Yeah, whatever. I have to leave soon so get some rest. But don't forget to practice."

With that I left and headed to my room. I tossed my towel to one side and went roaming in my dresser for a pair of boxers. I found a black pair and put them on. I then wandered to my closet for a pair of pants. I pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and went back to my room to put on my belt. As I was buckling my belt I noticed Rei in my doorway.

"Come on in Rei."

Rei slowly made his way in my room. I went back to my dresser for a shirt and some socks.

"You wanted to talk to me Kai."

"Yes."

I say pulling on my socks.

"What?"

Rei asked. That's when I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"Shh…"

"But…"

"Just relax Rei."

I could tell he was tense. I leaned in and kissed him, his lips are so soft and warm. I began to pull away but Rei pulled me back into the kiss. I held him tightly as my tongue forced its way into Rei's cavern. I explored every inch of his cavern making him moan softly. I then pulled away leaving Rei breathless.

"Wh…what…was that…for…?"

I leaned up close to his ear and whispered.

"I felt like it kitten."

Then I grabbed my shirt and left my room.

Rei's POV

I watched as Kai left his room leaving me behind as he left to the airport. I then fell to sit on his bed still trying to process everything. Kai, willingly kissed me…my head became dizzy. That's when I noticed the draw to his nightstand was opened. I pulled out the book that was there. I opened it up to a random page to see what he reads.

'I just know that Rei loves someone else. But I hate it. Just the thought of him loving someone else makes me sick. I can give Rei so much more than any other being can. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He just slammed his windows shut because I looked at him. On well, I'm going to go train with Dranzer now.

Kai H.'

I just sat there dumbfounded.

"Kai loves me? But I thought he hated me."

I whispered. I put his journal away and left back to my room.

"So what was it about Rei?"

"Nothing I can tell you Ty."

"Man, no fair!"

I heard him whine as I left to go bathe.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! (points to review button) 


	5. Chapter Five

And here is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy! To be honest this was my first yaoi fic. So please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Lonely Hearts**

**Chapter Five**

Rei's POV

It's been almost two whole months since that wonderful night with Kai kissing me. He's still in Russia and we have no clue as to when he'll be back. I hope it's soon. I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel so I could dry off. As I was drying off I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Rei, Kai's home and he wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

It's probably another trick of theirs. I sighed as I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked into the hall and to Kai's room.

"Kai."

I say while knocking on the door. No answer, I sighed as I opened the door, knowing that Kai is still in Russia.

"Kai."

I call as I play Tyson and Max's little game. Still no answer. Kai's lights are off. I slowly found my way to his bed in the dark. I thought I saw him but it was just his pillow. I turned around to leave when I saw Kai in the doorway.

"Kai…you're back…um…you wanted to see me?"

Kai's POV

I looked up at Rei.

"No but since you are here, I'll talk to you anyway."

I motioned for him to sit down. Rei sat on my bed while I put my stuff away.

"I heard you're in love with someone Rei. Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Mind telling me who?"

I turned to look at him.

"Well Rei?"

"Do I have to say?"

I walked over to Rei.

"Rei you can trust me."

"Well it's you Kai."

I smiled at him.

"Kai! Kai! Are you okay Kai?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to see me?"

"No. I just got home."

"Thanks, I'll see you later then…"

Rei said as he began to leave my room. As he walked past me I pulled on his towel making it fall. Rei scrambled to pick up his towel.

"Where are you going Rei?"

"I'm going to go and talk to Tyson."

"It can wait."

"Huh?!"

I closed my door and locked it.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. His golden eyes widen with surprise.

"Kai…"

Rei said with a slight gasp as I placed butterfly kisses on his neck and jawbone moving up to claim his lips. Our tongues fought for dominance once Rei gave in I let my tongue roam his cavern while his hands unbuttoned my jacket and slid it off. I broke off the kiss to take my shirt off. I looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with lust. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into another passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, I granted it to him as I lead him over to my bed. His hands roamed all over my chest sending jolts of pleasure through my body. His hands then wandered down to my pants and began to fumble with my belt. I smirked against his lips as I unbuckled my belt. Rei continued to undo my pants while I let my hands wander down to his towel. I slowly slid my hand up his thigh until I heard him whimper. I drew back to look at him.

"We don't have to do this Rei. This is very sudden."

He shook his head.

"No…I…I…want…"

"You want what Rei?"

"I want you Kai. I want you in me Kai. Show me what I'm missing. Give me what no one else can give me."

I smirked, as I kicked off my pants and boxers. Rei's eyes widened at what me saw.

"I promise I'll be gentle on you."

Rei nodded as I kissed him forcing my tongue into his mouth, while I slid my hand back up his thigh. I could feel him tense up when I got closer, so I stopped and drew back and teased him with butterfly kisses trailing down his chest, sucking gently on his nipples before continuing down. I could hear him groan as I dragged my tongue down his stomach until I reached his cock. He grabbed my hair as I began sucking on him.

"Kai…"

He whispered, gripping my hair tighter. I teased the tip of his cock with my tongue twirling it around in my mouth. Rei gasped.

"Kai, stop teasing me!"

I gave his cock a quick kiss before clasping his lips with mine, grinding our hips together getting a muffled moan from Rei.

Rei's POV

"Take me Kai! I want you. I can't take it anymore!"

"Are you sure Rei?"

He asked still grinding our hips together.

"Yes!"

He pulled me to him in a passionate kiss.

"Alright Rei. Let me know if I'm hurting you."

I nodded as he turned me around with my ass in the air. Kai slowly slid his cock in my ass. I let out a small cry. Kai stopped.

"Rei are you…"

"I'm fine Kai, keep going."

Kai pushed himself the rest of the way in. Kai then started pumping in and out of my ass. It hurt but after a few thrusts it was pure pleasure as his muscled arm slid around my waist to grab my cock and stroke it until he found my thresh hold. I moaned when he found it. He set himself up to hit that same spot each time. This was so good, the best feeling I've ever had. Kai, my lover, fucking me, harder and faster each time. The constant rhythm was easy to find. My cock was ready to explode any second now.

"Oh gods! Kai, I'm gonna cum!"

He then pumped my cock harder and faster til I came all over his hand. I looked over at him as he licked it all up. I thought he was done until he wrapped his arms around me and fucked me as hard and fast as before until he came in my ass. He pulled out a laid next to me.

"Kai."

"Hm?"

"I've never felt this much pleasure before."

"Hm…"

"I loved it."

"Well I got to be the first to enjoy your tight virgin ass."

I smiled.

"I'm glad to lose it to you."

Kai rolled over and held me close to his chest.

"I don't want anyone to take you. No one can have you."

"I understand. Kai?"

"Yes Rei?"

"I love you koi."

"I love you too kitten."

I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep and for once my heart no longer had an aching pain, now that I have him all I right in my world. For my world is perfect.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you guys think and if i need improving. 


End file.
